


Changing Tides

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vamp!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Angelus won against Faith and Wes in the warehouse. </p><p>--Vamp!Wes teamed up with Angelus = very dark, very graphic, potentially very triggery (possibly darkest thing I've ever written): PLEASE don't read if you're underage or that bothers you. /warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

The hand in his hair was painful, dragging him back to consciousness.

"Come on, Wesley, don't give out on me now. We're just getting started." He was pulled upright then tossed aside casually, landing against something warm and sticky. He managed to open one swollen eye to see a beaten and chained Faith stretched out on the floor next to him.

Sunlight flooded the warehouse, but they were in a darkened corner. He'd only seen a bit before unconsciousness had taken him. Angelus had killed the Beast. Faith and broken the window. Then a chain had flown out, lassoing her and Angelus had pulled her to him. He didn't know how she was still alive, but he could hear her shallow breaths.

Angelus crouched beside him. "That's my boy, take in the situation. Always thinking. Always planning. Bet you knew if we killed the Beast the sun would come back."

"That's…" Wesley spit some blood out of his mouth, the copper tang strong in his voice. "That's what I told you…"

"I shoulda listened. Angel shoulda listened, but you know what, Wes? That's the problem with Angel. He doesn't listen. Doesn’t think things through. All that broody soulfulness gets in his way. Now I, I should have known better." Fingers light in Wesley's hair, stroking almost gently now.

Wes yanked his head back, which made Angelus laugh. Never run from an immortal, it only attracts their attention. He knew that.

Angelus' eyes were speculative, looking over Wesley, but he transferred his attention to Faith after a moment.

"Faith. Oh, Faith." His voice was a singsong, calling out to her. "Wake up, Faith."

A low moan was his only response until he nudged her with his boot. Her eyes flew open, staring up at him with hate.

"I was worried I'd broken you. And that? Wouldn't be fair to Wesley. Nope, Wesley here's got to do that. It's only fitting, after all the thing's you've done to him."

Wesley stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Not in a hundred years…"

Angelus' smile was cheerful, an eerie delight in his eyes. "Oh, I'm willing to bet you'll be doing it far sooner than that. See…I'm smarter than Angel. You said so yourself. And I know a good lieutenant when I see one. So you took my son? Big deal. Whiny little brat anyway. I'd kinda like the honor of killing him myself, but I figure, you deserve Faith."

And Wesley knew, his heart dropping. Faith knew too, and her eyes flew to Wes.

"Wes…"

"It will be all right. You know what to do."

But it wouldn't, and as their eyes met, they both knew that without a miracle, it wouldn't be.

To Wesley's credit he fought. Despite the broken ribs and the concussion and the sprain in his leg, he fought. He fought as Angelus' lips met his, a parody of what he'd always wanted from Angel's. He fought as that wicked tongue enticed him into a duel, sliding into his mouth with tempting desire, tasting and teasing, gentler than he would have thought.

He fought when his clothes were pulled off, though his punches were getting weaker. He wasn't clutching at Angelus' shoulders though, or so he'd tell himself later. He moaned in fury when Angelus' fingers closed around his cock, stroking slowly, a cruel chuckle washing over him at the heat and hardness the vampire found there.

"You know, Wes," a low whisper in his ear, though loud enough for Faith to hear, to Wesley's shame. "I don't, as a rule, swing this way, but like I told Fred…you're just about perfect. And some of us? Don't mind Lilah's smell on you." There wasn't much preparation as Angelus thrust inside, tearing him. Pain mingling there, merging with the rest in his body. "She was sweet. Tasted good, though not as good as I bet you will."

Slowly fucking him, blood slicking his way, Wesley's moans turning to whimpers that sounded humiliatingly needing as Angelus' fingers stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Louder moans as he started to leak over the vampire's fingers, pleasure coiling through him, despite his shame. Angelus' moans were loud and sensual, vibrating through them both. Obscene words falling from his lips.

"God, Wes, if I'd known… I should have been doing this for years. Angel should have made your ass his. So tight. And hot. That's it, Wes, just like that." Low murmurs of encouragement, as Wes found his hips moving back to meet him, soft cries as Angelus' cock brushed his prostate. He was close, his breath harsh, refusing to meet Faith's horrified gaze. "That's it, Wes."

Teeth scraping his neck, cool air flowing. And then Angelus' bit and Wesley's world exploded, a loud cry torn from him as he felt his blood flowing out of him, his seed exploding over Angelus' hand, shaking as the pleasure seemed to roll through him, pulled through his veins with his blood, going on and on and on as the world darkened, shooting along each nerve until he was sobbing with his slowing breath, feeling his heartbeat slow. There was coolness spreading through his ass, pleasure in its own way, spurting into him a cry torn out of the vampire, a pause in the pull on his blood.

Then he was being held, and kissed, that tongue in his mouth, tasting of his blood, the copper taste of before, but sharper. Sweeter. And then warmth, salty and pure and flooding his mouth. He wouldn't drink. He'd sworn it. But he was swallowing anyway, drinking him down, and the pleasure started again and they were both moaning and Angelus was writhing over him and seemed to be coming again and then there was only darkness.

He didn't know how long until he woke. They weren't in the warehouse anymore. He was disoriented, his thoughts scattered, but he took stock, confused, trying to sort through things. He was cold and it was very quiet. Too quiet. It didn’t take long to place why. No heartbeat pounded in his ears. No breath. But there was an ache deep inside, a gnawing hunger for something. His fingers brushed over his face. Ridges on his forehead. Teeth, sharp. His lips curled in a chillingly cruel smile as he stood.

His wounds had healed. He'd never felt better. Strong. But still…like him. No consciousness of the demon that supposedly had taken over his body. He still felt like…Wesley. Only suddenly he found that all the things Lilah had been murmuring in his ear for the past several months made perfect sense. Such a pity Angelus had killed her…he could have had some fun with her.

Angelus. His eyes scanned the room he was in. There was no light, but he could see it perfectly. And the smells…a delicate wrinkling of his nose at some of the less pleasant odors of the city. But one…one very sweet one that he was drawn to.

"There's our sleeping beauty, Faith. Told you he'd be up soon."

Angelus' voice cheerfully met him as he stepped into the adjacent room. Faith was still chained, shackled to a ring in the wall. She was covered in blood, and she moaned low in her throat when she saw him.

"God…Wes…no…"

He tilted his head, studying her, fascinated by the way the reds turned to browns in the places where the blood had dried, but drawn to how sweet she smelled. He moved to her, prowled even, until he was close enough to feel the heat of her. He leaned in close, aware of Angelus' approving stare. A trickle of blood running from her temple, still read. Wondrous things, head wounds. He traced it with his tongue, moaning at the sweet taste of it. His fingers closed tightly on her arm. He nuzzled down her, licking her clean, letting his face shift back to normal when he pulled back to look at her. He ran a thumb over her full lower lip, teasing at it. A slight scrape of his nail. Her eyes looked up at him, wide and pleading, but there, in the back, was the Faith he knew. Fury behind the fear. Still fight in her.

Good.

He saw the shift when it came, when she went from being his Slayer to the Slayer. The masks switched. But he could see that underneath she was still his. Had been since the night she tied him up and took a jagged piece of glass from him. They'd known each other then. Knew each other now. And she knew he knew her too well to fall for any of her tricks. And he knew she knew him too well to think he'd show mercy now.

It was payback time.

Her clothes had to go, and he did that quickly, but for the rest he took his time. Kept her chained, of course. But he also kept her awake. Having studied human anatomy proved to be useful . Slow cuts, letting blood run, drinking it like a fine elixir, tongue running over her skin. He used magic to keep her awake when she started to pass out from the pain. His fingers parted her legs, playing over her like a fine instrument, a scholar's fingers, delicate, but calloused now from his years as a warrior. She was Faith. She liked pain. She was wet, like he'd known she would be.

"I always knew you had the hots for me," he murmured in her ear, an echo of her words to him.

One finger sliding inside, as he bit the inside of her elbow, sipping from her delicately. Then another. A deeper bite, pulling the blood to him, sliding it down his throat. She moaned. He thrust a third finger into her, hard, and her hips arched to him.

Angelus chuckled, eyes wide as he watched. "I knew I chose right…"

It took all of Wesley's self control not to rip her throat out and feed the raging hunger in him, but it was Faith. She deserved something better. He fought it every time his face started to change. He didn't want her to forget.

God, she was so wet, sobbing against him, hot tears running down her face of shame as she arched onto his fingers, muscles tightening around him, pulling his fingers in deeper. He ran his thumb over her slick clit, teasing it, then sank to his knees. His tongue replaced his finger and that honey was almost as sweet as her blood. He made it sweeter with a scrape of teeth, making her bleed, mingling the taste as she screamed above him. She was trembling, her body drenched in sweat and blood when he stood again. He lifted her, sliding into her with a smooth thrust, slamming her back into the wall. Her head banged against it hard and she cried out, her eyes dazed with pain and lust and loss of blood.

Every slight. Every comment ever made. Every blow. Every cut. He took them back with his vicious thrusts, slamming her against the wall with each one. He held her eyes, denying himself, even as the need coursed through him, sharper than anything he'd eve felt. Denied himself as he slammed into her again and again and again, moaning with pure lust as she met him, her legs around his waist. Again and again until she arched, crying out with something other than pain, coming around him. As he felt himself start to spill into her, he gave in, his teeth sinking into the throat she'd bared as her head fell back.

She sobbed his name and her fury and loss until her breath was gone, and her body spasmed around his until her heartbeat stopped. Only when the last drop was gone, did he stop thrusting. Only when her eyes glazed over and went lifeless did he pull out of her, wiping his mouth delicately. He tilted his head, watching her body hang from the shackles.

Then coolly, heedless of his nudity, of her body, he turned to Angelus with a calculating smile that sent a shiver down Angelus' spine.

"Shall you take Cordelia while I take Fred? We can flip for Gunn…"


End file.
